A Caged Sparrow
by WhoIsTheDoctor
Summary: This is the story of a Sparrow, lost and now found, trapped in a cage of uncertainty and lies. She finds herself swept away in a blur of adventure orchestrated by the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main.
1. Chapter One: Beginning

**Hey, guys! I know it's been forever, but here it is! The beginning of my new-and-improved, rebooted version of my own story! It still features Alex as the main character and still has many of the same plot points that I've had in mind this entire time, only this time it's been worked out so that the kinks in the general plot that were bothering me are gone. I really hope you like it, and here's to more regular updates!**

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer's day when a sixteen-year-old Alexandra Moore and her friends went on an outing to the beach. They woke up early for the drive and brought a picnic lunch, towels, and some games to play along with their fully charged batteries for some music. When they arrived, they set up their towels and their games, ignoring all of them to strip down to their bathing suits and immediately run into the water. The beach was empty except for them, their own little paradise. Girls shrieked as they splashed each other, boys laughed at them and dunked each other underwater, couples played chicken and tried to knock each other down. When they tired of the water they moved to the shore, making grand sand castles and playing volleyball and baking in the sun, grateful for the warmth against their skin. Noon brought with it lunch and naps and stifled giggles as the waking buried their sleeping friends in the sand, soon followed by shrieks and games of chase as the sleeping woke, displeased to be made into sand castles. The afternoon promised music and dancing and quick, refreshing dips in the water to cool off before going at it again.<p>

As the sun began to dip below the horizon and talk of packing up to leave began, Alex went for a lazy swim by herself. She felt at peace in the water, and at times she felt she might have been born there rather than in a boring old hospital like everyone else. With the sun beating down on her tanned, brown skin, her light brown eyes closed, almost napping, long, deep brown hair fanning out in a crown around her head, she didn't notice how far she'd drifted away until her friend's shout to come back startled her fully awake. She rolled over onto her stomach and began to swim back to her friends, but her usual steady progress was sluggish and faltering. It wasn't until she heard her friends' panicked screams that she looked back and understood why she wasn't going any faster: a whirlpool had appeared from nowhere, pulling at her toes and dragging her backwards, away from the safety of the shore. Alex swam harder, with every ounce of strength she had, but the water was stronger, pulling her backwards faster and faster. Panicked, she screamed for help, but by the time any of her friends could begin swimming to her rescue, she was in the whirlpool itself, being spun around and around, deeper and deeper as she screamed in fear, trying desperately to free herself from its grasp... And then it closed above her and she couldn't breathe as it dragged her down to the bottom of the ocean and she knew she would drown.

Her friends on the surface looked on in horror as their friend was dragged down to the dark depths of the ocean, away from them. Still in shock, they called emergency services, but there was nothing anyone could do. Alex was gone forever.

Alex didn't notice she was free from the whirlpool's grasp until her head breached the surface of the water. She gasped for air, filling her lungs with the life-giving sweetness, and coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water. She hardly had time to open her eyes and look around when a wave broke over her head, dumping the exhausted teenager onto some hot, sandy shore, where she managed to pull herself out of the waves' grasp, roll over onto her back, and look up to see palm trees and an unfamiliar shoreline. She didn't get much time to contemplate it, though, before her vision blurred and she fell unconscious to the strange new world she was in.


	2. Chapter Two

**This chapter's a bit longer than the first, but for some reason was easier for me to write. This one's a bit slow-paced, but don't worry, things will speed up starting next chapter, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alexandra? Alexandra, where are you?"<p>

Alex could hear the man's call from the garden, where she knelt with the clean laundry. She sighed, setting down the bed sheets she had been folding. "Just a moment, Mr. Porter, I'm coming." Weighing down the pile of folded linen with a large rock lest a gust of wind blow them away, she stood and quickly reentered the building, finding the old man buttoning up his waistcoat in the entrance hall. As he glanced in the mirror at himself, he spotted Alex's approach and turned to face her. "Alexandra, I'm going into town for the afternoon to pick up supplies for the inn. I have full confidence that you will keep the place shipshape while I'm away." Though it wasn't really a question, Alex nodded, took the innkeeper's hat and coat off the hook in the wall, and helped him put on the coat. "Everything will stay exactly as you left it, Mr. Porter, don't worry."

It was then that the man smiled at her. "I'm not worried." With that, he took his wide-brimmed hat from her hands, patted her shoulder, and opened the front door, looking over his shoulders to give her his final instructions for the day. "Don't worry about saving dinner for me, dear, I'll get it while I'm away." Alex nodded, smiled, and waved, bidding him farewell before shutting the door and going back to the waiting linen outside.

It had been a little over a year since Mr. and Mrs. Porter had found Alex washed up on the shore of Tortuga, naked by their standards and unconscious. Mrs. Porter, the kind woman that she was, simply could not leave Alex and pretend she hadn't seen the teenager. She woke the girl and spoke to her for a few moments, telling her that she, Mrs. Porter, and her husband owned an inn and would give her shelter until Alex was better. Alex, still disoriented from the whole ordeal with the whirlpool, agreed to go with them and, feigning amnesia, began to learn about the strange new world she had been transported to. It was strange adjusting to a new culture and way of life, but under the patient teachings of Mrs. Porter she quickly learned. Alex hadn't meant to make the inn her new home, but the elderly and childless Porters insisted she stay with them, seeing as she didn't have anywhere else to go and they needed a young set of hands to help out around the place. So Alex agreed, and began to learn about running an inn.

It was only a few months after Alex arrived that Mrs. Porter fell ill. Though they called a surgeon to her aide almost immediately, there was nothing that could be done. The woman died a week later. Mr. Porter was devastated, and though he drank day and night to soothe the pain of the loss of his wife, he never lifted a finger against Alex, who tried her best to take over the many jobs Mrs. Porter had had around the inn. She quickly learned to cook, clean, sew, and do laundry, allowing Mr. Porter his time to mourn. After about a month, the man came out of his near-permanent drunken stupor and began teaching Alex about his side of the business, knowing full well that he wouldn't be around forever. Though he quit drinking so heavily, Alex knew that the man couldn't help himself from having a few pints too many whenever he went into town. The girl never complained about Mr. Porter's habits, however, for his generosity far outweighed his mild shortcomings. If not for him, she would not have a roof over her head or clothes on her back or food to eat.

When Mr. Porter left for the port town of Tortuga not more than a half-hour's worth a walk from the inn, Alex knew, then, that she would be on her own for nearly the entire night. So she went into the garden once more to retrieve the linens she had been folding when Mr. Porter had called her, picking up the basket of clothes and bringing it back into the parlor, where she could easily be found by any guest that needed her. By the time she was putting the folded linens away, her stomach had begun to grumble, and so she went into the kitchen, found her apron, and tied it around her waist to make dinner. She turned hot coals into a fire in the hearth and set a pot over it to boil water, finding some vegetables and a knife to begin chopping ingredients for a stew. Hardly a minute passed before the quiet was too much for her. Though Alex had become acclimated to almost everything she had come across in the eighteenth century, including the stays she wore that were a bit too small for her and made it difficult to breathe at times, quiet was still unsettling to her. She was used to the constant noise of the city, of cars and people on phones and the TV turned on in the corner just for background noise and the music from her phone all assailing her ears at once. It was just impossible to reach that level of constant minor distraction this far away from everything. To soothe her uneasiness, she hummed a tune Mrs. Porter had taught her as she chopped, the noise calming her nerves somewhat.

Because she was making so much noise, Alex didn't hear the front door shut or the sounds of boots on the floor approaching the kitchen. She did, however, hear the clinking of metal on metal as she was joined by someone who was being cautious in their approach. Startled, she whirled around, knife clenched in her hand to come across...the oddest-looking man she had seen in the inn. He looked like he belonged in town with the pirates, in fact, he looked like he was one of them with his tricorn hat and trinkets littering his deadlocked hair, among many other features of his. But Mr. Porter wouldn't be happy if she chased away a paying customer, no matter who it was, so she forced herself to release the knife and smile at the man. "Good afternoon, sir, have you come to see about a room?"

The man, who was half a head taller than her and strong-looking, nodded, looking surprised and a little amused to have been momentarily threatened with a knife. "D'you have one that I could be using, then?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir, it costs-"

But the man interrupted her with an exaggerated wave of his hand. "I don't care, love. As long as I can get a bed." He gave her what she was sure was supposed to be a winning smile. And Alex was sure he was attractive to other women, but his charms wouldn't work on her. For starters, he was obviously a few years too old for her, and she could tell just by looking at him that he was not much concerned with hygiene. But she returned his smile anyway, wiping her hands on her apron and untying it, setting it down on the table. "Then I'll show you to your room, Mister...?"

"Smith, or Smithy, if you prefer."

"Mister Smith. If you would follow me to your room, then." And with that, she took some clean linen from the closet and led the strange man upstairs to his new room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Happy belated holidays, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed them as much as I have. That being said, I will be going back to school very soon, and I don't know how well I'll be able to balance academics, friends, and writing all at the same time as sleeping and eating, but I promise you I will try very hard. Alex is very dear to me, and I would love nothing more than to do her justice. But for now, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a month since Mr. Smith had come to stay at the inn, far longer than Alex had expected. She wasn't complaining, though, for the man was pleasant to be around. Though his exterior was dirty and his livelihood questionable, he was a kind, though certainly temperamental, man underneath. He sometimes followed Alex around as she did her chores, telling her fantastical stories of faraway places, daring sword fights, and, always, treasure beyond belief, punctuating his colorful speech with exaggerated gestures and demonstrations, throwing his whole self into the stories. Alex hardly believed a word, but she never grew tired of listening to them. She was grateful to Mr. Porter for letting her continue to stay with him in safety and comfort, but she wished she could see more than the inn, even around Tortuga Island alone. She had been to the port city naught but a few chaperoned times, and she had never been allowed to wander off in exploration alone. The elderly couple had feared for her well-being, and though she appreciated the concern, she sometimes felt as though part of her was dying from the isolation.<p>

It was on one such afternoon, as Alex was hanging up the newly cleaned laundry outside and Mr. Smith was describing in incredible detail a story about a governor's daughter, a blacksmith, and a cursed skeleton pirate crew, that there came a loud crash from indoors, followed by the sounds of men shouting at one another. Alex stopped what she was doing at once, dropping the laundry back into the basket on the ground and rushing inside to see what had happened. As she entered the house, she saw the front door flung wide open and armed men in red coats flooding every room, shouting to each other. Bright red on the floor caught Alex's eye as she took the scene in, the color in a pool around an unmoving Mr. Porter's head, and she couldn't hold back the horrified scream that rose in her throat, drawing the attention of the men around her. One came toward her, speaking words she couldn't hear in her terror, but the commanding tone and tight grip on a gleaming musket told her that he was not a friend. She panicked and dashed out the way she had come. Mr. Smith, alerted by the scream, was quickly walking in to see what had happened, but one look at the man chasing Alex made him grab her arm and half lead, half drag her away from the redcoat.

Alex ran as fast as she could, following the man into the trees, all the while trying to convince herself that Mr. Porter was still alive. People had survived worse before, hadn't they? Surely he was all right, he was relatively strong for his age... But then the sound of gunfire from behind them, where the inn was located, made her scream in terror. Her heart skipped several beats and she stopped in her tracks to look back, making a few steps toward the place she had called home for the past year. Mr. Smith lost his grip on the girl, and he lurched forward unsteadily only to stop himself mere yards away from her. She was hesitantly walking toward the inn, and that's when he saw it. The man that had been chasing them had hidden behind a tree when she stopped and was now leveling his musket in her direction, taking aim. As Alex heard a click to her right and turned to see the barrel of a musket aimed at her, she heard a loud gunshot and shrieked, bracing herself for an impact that never came. Opening her eyes, she saw the man lying limp on the ground, dark red blood blossoming across his chest, dead. She heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and she didn't hesitate to dart away from them, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm and the sound of a familiar voice. "Calm down, love, I'm not going to hurt you."

Alex had never been more relieved to see the man in her life. "Mr. Smith?" She spied the handle of a pistol poking out of his striped sash, and she understood what had happened. "You killed him?" The realization made her take a step back, eyeing him nervously.

The man nodded, hands raised slightly to gain her trust. "I saved your life, that's right," he corrected. "Now, if you would like to continue to live, you will take my hand and follow me." He enunciated every word carefully, speaking slowly as he held out a ringed hand to her, voice strained slightly, eyes focused in tight on her, outstretched hand not moving in the slightest.

Alex looked from his hand to his eyes to the inn, where a few redcoats had left the building and were searching the immediate area, beginning to look in the direction of the trees, before looking back at the man in front of her. "Can I trust you?" It was an important question, one that required an answer before she moved another inch.

The man did not hesitate. "If you couldn't, would I have lead you here to safety? Would I have saved you from certain death?" The heaviness in his voice suggested that he had been asked the same question many times before. "I think you'll find I'm a very trustworthy man, love."

After a moment more's consideration, Alex nodded, placing her hand in his. "Very well. Lead the way, Mr. Smith."

The man grinned, taking her hand and leading her deeper into the trees. It wasn't until they were safely out of reach of the redcoats and headed down a nearly invisible path Mr. Smith seemed to know very well that he turned his head to look back at her, speaking simply. "Sparrow."

Alex's brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing as she tried to work out what he meant by the word. "Pardon?"

"Name's Sparrow, not Smith. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Please let me know in a review, even if you feel relatively ambivalent about it. I love feedback, and would like to know what the general consensus is.<strong>

**Until next time!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! So I know it's been forever, but here we are, a new chapter! And it's just shy of the length of the two chapters preceding it combined! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It felt like they had been running for hours, yet Mr. Smith—Sparrow—whatever his name was, gripped her wrist just as tightly now as he had when they first started running. Alex tried to keep up, she really did, but she was growing weary, stumbling over every rock and root in the nonexistent path they were traveling, arm outstretched almost fully as she was quite literally dragged along. Alex was just about to ask the man to slow down when he stopped suddenly, squinting at something ahead of them she couldn't make out.<p>

"Wait here," he instructed, letting go of her wrist to cautiously move forward through the brush, soon lost to sight. Alex sighed with relief, resting her back against a palm tree and placing a hand on the cursed stays that made it hard to breathe properly. Why, if she didn't have them...

It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps approached. Alex stood up in alarm, prepared to dart off if she needed to.

"Calm down, love, it's only me." The bushes rustled in front of her and spat out Sparrow, who brushed a few stray leaves off his person before continuing. "The beach is just ahead, we'll stop right here for the night." And with that, he flopped down where he was and removed his hat, fanning himself in the wet heat. When Alex remained standing, he looked up at her and patted the ground beside him. "We're going to be here a while, might as well make yourself comfortable."

Alex nodded, sinking to the ground and tucking her legs underneath her in an attempt to keep a semblance of propriety, pushing the sweaty strands of dark hair stuck to her face back and taking a deep breath, placing a hand on her ribs to verify that yes, air was in fact entering her lungs. Sparrow eyed her, raising a brow at her actions. "Alright there, love?" Alex simply nodded in response, concentrating on breathing. The man nodded uneasily, keeping an eye on her as though he thought she might faint. "Alright, then." He shed his coat and waistcoat and began to pull off his boots, wiggling his toes as they became free. Alex ignored him, pulling the pins out of her hair and shaking it loose, combing her fingers through her dark wavy locks before pinning it up again, keeping it out of her face and off her neck.

Nearly half an hour had passed, uncomfortably still and silent, before Alex turned to look at Sparrow, only to find that he had laid down, hands behind his head and feet crossed. Alex had opened her mouth to speak, but the question she had wanted to ask died on her lips upon finding him in such an unexpected position. Sparrow, as though he'd felt her gaze on him, opened an eye and raised a brow at the sitting girl. "Aye?"

Alex just stared for a moment longer before shaking her head and opening her mouth once more. "What are we waiting for?"

The question made Sparrow grin. "Glad you asked, love. We are waiting to be rescued."

"Rescued?" Alex repeated, stunned. She didn't know anything about this 'Captain Jack Sparrow,' but he didn't look like one to wait to be rescued. "By whom?"

He raised a finger, his grin turning into a smirk. "That, you'll just have to wait and find out."

Alex frowned at this non-answer, but she didn't press the issue, choosing instead to rest against the palm tree and try to relax. The silence returned, only slightly less uncomfortable than before, until Sparrow broke it a minute or so later. "Tell me, love, I never asked–how did you end up working in that inn?"

Alex took a moment to consider the best way to explain her "amnesia" before she answered him. "I honestly don't know. Mr. and Mrs. Porter just found me washed ashore on the beach about a year ago and took me in. I don't really remember anything before that."

Sparrow's dark eyes seemed to be searching her face for a sign she was lying, the corners of his lips pulling down into a slight frown. "You don't remember how you got there, then?"

The girl didn't respond, memories of the whirlpool and the horror on her friends' faces as she seemed to be dragged to the bottom of the sea flashing through her mind's eye. Where were her friends now, a year later? They would nearly be finished with school by now, had they passed their exams? A ridiculous sense of guilt filled her; she should be with them, not dead in their minds. She shook her head, the lie she had repeated over and over again to the Porters easily leaving her. "No." Her thoughts about her friends consumed her until she realized that the man next to her was studying her intently. "What?" She asked indignantly, leaning away from him.

Sparrow shook his head, dismissing the odd behavior with a wave of his hand. "Nothing, love. I'm curious, did you remember your full name when you washed ashore?"

Alex nodded. "Alexandra Maria Moore. Why?"

"Curiosity, love, can't help myself." Sparrow didn't say anything past that. He merely relaxed again, looking to all the world asleep but for the occasional creasing and smoothing of his brow, indicating he was deep in thought. Alex hesitantly lay down as the sun began to set, watching the sky turn brilliant shades of pink and orange and yellow. There was nothing like a Caribbean sunset to her; she had tried to watch every one since the day she awoke in Tortuga. Finally, as the light faded and darkness began its descent, the silence became too much, and she found herself turning onto her side and facing Sparrow. "Captain?" She spoke hesitantly, not wanting to wake the man if he was indeed sleeping. "Captain Sparrow?"

It was a few moments before he spoke, voice sounding heavy with thought. "Aye?"

"All those stories you told me at the inn... Were they real?"

"Real? They're as real as you or I, love."

Alex didn't say anything in reply, thinking about the stories she had heard. But it was impossible, there was no such thing as cursed treasure or skeleton crews or anything of that sort. She decided that Sparrow was just pulling her leg. She could live with that. "...Captain?"

"Just call me Jack, love."

It took the girl a moment to process this. "Jack, then." The name sounded foreign on her tongue, she felt she should be putting a title in somewhere. "And you should call me Alex instead of Alexandra."

"Very well, Lexie," Jack grinned.

Lexie? That was new, no one had called her that before, save a few times by her parents when she was small. Sudden homesickness and grief washed over her as she remembered them, and she was quiet for a few moments until she thought she might cry. To avoid that, she spoke again. "Jack, could you tell me another story?"

Jack opened an eye, looking over at her. "A story?" She nodded, and a grin lit up his face as he sat up. "Of course, love. Did I ever tell you about the time I became chief of a tribe of natives?"

Alex shook her head, taken aback by his sudden outburst of energy. "You? Not possible!"

Jack raised a reproaching finger, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Not _probable_," he corrected. "Now, this was a long time ago..."

"And then the two of us were surrounded, outnumbered ten to one, back to back, prepared to fight to the death when-" Jack paused in his energetic retelling of his tale, noticing that his audience of one was no longer paying him any attention. "Love?" He tilted his head to the side. "Lexie? Pay attention, darlin'." He was answered with a soft snore from the sleeping girl. Jack harrumphed, flopping to sit on the ground, chin in his palm, dejected. "Suppose we could finish up tomorrow," he muttered to himself. He regarded the girl in front of him with interest, really looking at her for the first time, taking in the waves of her hair and the shape of her face and nose and lips. He saw how her tanned skin seemed darker in the moonlight, how, upon closer inspection, she had some red spots on her forehead, cheeks, and chin, showing her age. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. Slender though she was, she was by no means waiflike, and her curves were accentuated by the stays she had complained of in confidence to him only a week or so ago. He saw how she slept on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek, the other held to her chest, how her features smoothed out into an expression of peace.

She had said her name was Alexandra Maria. It was uncommon, but not unheard of, for anyone to have two given names. And what names they were. Maria, a woman Jack had once loved. He could still feel her soft brown hair in his fingers, smell the perfume she wore that reminded him of the sea, hear her musical laugh as they danced together through the night. He could hear her Spanish words flowing from her mouth like honey, words he barely understood but didn't care to, as long as he could hear her voice speak them. That was Maria. And Alexandra... She brought up memories he had been trying to forget for the past thirteen years. She was the reason he drank until he knew nothing but the present. She was the reason he'd nearly given up in Port Royal. She was the reason he didn't look to the past. She was the thing he desperately wanted to forget, but couldn't manage to do so.

He'd called her Lexie, too, the little mite. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the memory of a waist-high little girl arguing with him that her name was Lexie, and that she didn't know who this "Alexandra" he spoke of was. _"Who is Alexandra?"_ He could hear her now. _"Is there another girl?"_ Her honey-colored eyes were accusatory.

_"No, darlin__'__, of course there isn't!"_ Jack wasn't sure if he should laugh that the girl didn't know her own name or if he should be hurt that she thought there was another little girl he liked better. _"Your name is Alexandra, but I can't call you that all the time, can I? That's a whole lot to say over and over again, see? So I call you Lexie to shorten it up. Understand?"_

The tiny girl crossed her arms over her chest, regarding him in that maddeningly long manner that she'd learned from him as she thought his words over. It felt like ages before she nodded once, nose high in the air and eyes shut in a ridiculous show. _"I suppose so,"_ she put on a drawl, sounding every bit a lord's spoiled daughter.

Jack grinned, giving her a sweeping bow. _"Apologies, m'lady."_ He seemed to spot something on her shirt, and knelt down to inspect it further. _"Although... What do we have here?"_ His voice was lowered in curiosity, and Lexie couldn't help but follow his gaze.

_"What?"_ The girl sounded curious and a little afraid of what he had supposedly found, though she tried very hard to be brave and not to let it show. _"What is it?"_

He pointed to something she couldn't see on her stomach, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated on the spot. _"Right there, there's some tiny print... It says..."_ He leaned in closer, squinting as he pretended to read. _"Tickle me!"_ He shouted, grabbing the girl before she could run and tickling her sides. The girl squealed with laughter, trying hard to wrestle out of his grasp, to no success. _"What was that, love?"_ He teased her, _"You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you!"_ He stopped after a minute, leaving the girl a helpless mess of giggles as he chuckled at her, shaking his head. He stood to go back to the helm, only to be attacked by a little body, who clung tightly to his leg, shouting at him to not leave.

_"You can come along with me, darlin__'__, see?"_ And he continued his walk, ignoring the screams and laughter coming from his leg. Once arrived, he reached down, detached the aspiring leech from his leg, and gathered her up, holding her against his hip with one arm and steering the _Black Pearl_ with the other. _"Look,"_ he said to her as she calmed down, pointing to the bow of the ship. _"See the sunset?"_

To the little girl in his arms, it was as though they were sailing directly into the sun. She watched, transfixed, as the sun dipped below the horizon. _"It left without us!"_ She exclaimed, hurt that the great big ball of fire would do such a thing.

Jack only laughed, shaking his head. _"Don't worry, love, we'll catch up one day."_

The present Jack shook his head at the memory, the smile fading as he came back to reality. That girl was gone, lost to the sea. He'd seen it happen, tried to save her, but he hadn't been able to.

He shook his head again, dislodging that particular train of thought from his mind. Lexie and the sleeping girl in front of him were two completely different people. They didn't even look alike! Except for the color of their hair... And the shape of her face... No. Jack didn't let himself think like that. There was no way the girl was Lexie, it was coincidence, pure and simple. Lexie was dead, Alex was not. Obviously the day was catching up to him and scrambling his thoughts. A few hours' sleep would cure him. He stretched and lay down a few feet from Alex, resting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankles.

As sleep claimed him, he couldn't help but wonder if Alex's eyes were the color of honey.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope this made up for the long gap between the last update and now. Please let me know in a review! <strong>

**P.S.: I'm already working on the next chapter, so I should have an update soon-ish! **

**Stay well!**


End file.
